


"Tirame las cartas"

by fufu_wuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Infidelity, M/M, Romance, Tarot, mini au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufu_wuu/pseuds/fufu_wuu
Summary: Oikawa lee las cartas. Iwaizumi esta pasando por un momento complicado, nunca había creído en el tarot ni en el destino, hasta ese día.
Relationships: IwaOi, bokuten
Kudos: 2





	1. Los Amantes, carta invertida

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Aclaraciones  
> \- Modismos argentinos  
> \- Angst (creo)  
> \- Aclaro que estoy consintiendo a una amiga de twitter.  
> \- Muchas referencias al tarot  
> 

No recordaba cuanto había tomado, solo había vaciado botella tras botella tratando de llenar algo en su interior. Solo serán un par de copas, le habían dicho sus compañeros de trabajo y terminó quedando solo después de la segunda ronda, pero todo en su vida se encontraba mal. Se sentía solo, incomprendido y sin el apoyo emocional el cual deseaba. Su relación iba en decadencia, lo sabía, aunque él siempre le dijera que lo amaba, aunque sus besos lo dejarán sin habla, cada vez que lo abrazaba sentía que algo faltaba, como si ya no existiese la misma magia, como si ya no lo amara. 

Noche, incontables noches llegaba tarde pero Iwaizumi nunca dijo nada, "es por cuestiones del trabajo" se excusaba y él como un tonto siempre le decía que estaba bien, que lo entendía, aunque haya visto una marca en el cuello de su novio. Casi no hablaban cuando estaban ambos en la casa, él observaba su celular sin prestarle atención y eso solo causaba más dolor.

Pago por lo que bebió y se fue del bar, sus compañeros de trabajo se quejaron pero él los ignoró, necesitaba un poco de aire. Vago por las calles iluminadas de la ciudad de Buenos Aires, hasta que dobló por una esquina, no sabía dónde estaba, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado, caminó unas cuadras más captando las miradas de las personas tomando en las esquinas, hasta que una intensa luz lo cegó, era un cartel iluminado que decía "VAUYOD"

— ¿Estas bien? —. Lo descolo una voz, se trataba de un chico alto, con los brazos tatuados, el cabello corto hacia abajo, peligris, con más masa muscular que él.

— Si —, dijo con voz ronca, cualquiera se daría cuenta que estaba alcoholizado —, creo que me perdí —, trato de decir y sentía que su mundo daba vueltas.

— Entra, dale, con confianza, toma un café o un vaso de agua, estas hecho pija —, habló otra persona detrás del chico de los brazos tatuados, tenía el cabello desordenado, totalmente rojo, ojos afilados con piercings en la ceja izquierda.

— No creo que... —, intento decir pero el pelirrojo lo tomó del brazo haciéndolo entrar.

— No es bueno estar afuera a estas horas, más en este barrio, sos presa fácil en ese estado —, siguió hablando despreocupadamente —, ay nene, no estás nada bien, toda tu aura esta inestable, si pudiera decir que te pasa con una carta sería con los amantes invertidos, no, no, ahora hago que Toto te lea las cartas, necesitas una sesión urgente —, agregó, mientras que Iwaizumi trataba de seguirle el ritmo.

No entendía qué sucedía ni mucho menos de lo que hablaba el chico pelirrojo, pero quizás una sesión no sería tan mala, quizás así, descubriría si realmente Ushijima lo engañaba.


	2. La Muerte, carta invertida

— Perdón por eso, Tendou es muy entusiasta a veces —, se disculpó el peligris sirviendo un poco de café.

— No pasa nada —, respondió, abrazándose a sí mismo a causa del frío y observando el lugar.

Varias fotografías de tatuajes adornaban el lugar, había una camilla y una silla especial para tatuar, junto con todas las herramientas de un tatuador. No había que ser muy listo para comprender que el chico que le ofrecía una taza de café era el dueño del local.

— Mi nombre es Bokuto —, se presentó —, ¿y vos? 

— Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi Hajime —, respondió él aceptando la taza de café —, es tu local ¿verdad?

— Si, en teoría, también ofrecemos otros servicios además de tatuajes y piercings —, respondió el peligris, apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes bebiendo un poco de café.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —. Preguntó pero cuando Bokuto quiso responder, pasando la cortina de tiras de colores apareció nuevamente Tendou en compañía de un chico un poco menos alto, quizás de su altura, con cabello color chocolate.

— Ya tenemos preparado el consultorio, dale, veni, veni, Toto se encargará de vos —, le dijo haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera.

Se quedó mirando al chico de cabello chocolate unos segundos, tenía jeans negros y una remera blanca con un estampado de Twenty One Pilots, un arito en la oreja derecha de una cruz invertida, lo miraba con una sonrisa y por alguna razón no le parecía una mala persona.

— Dejalo descansar, quizás se le haya ido el efecto del alcohol pero aun debe estar aturdido —, hablo el peligris viendo como Tendou empujaba a Iwaizumi dentro del consultorio. 

— Cariño, lo que necesita es que le tiremos las cartas, no vamos a dejar que conserve esta aura de tristeza, no, no, no, Toto prende los sahumerios, ambientemos esto —, le respondió el pelirrojo gesticulando todo lo que decía provocando que su compañero soltara un suspiro, yendo tras ellos.

— ¿Incienso o Almizcle? —. Preguntó el chico de cabello chocolate mostrando dos tipos de sahumerios.

— Obviamente Almizcle lindo. Vos vení sentate acá —, le dijo al pelinegro señalando uno de los sillones del lugar.

Aquel consultorio de paredes bordo, tenía en el centro una mesa redonda adornada con un mantel con estampado de astros, los sillones color blanco, con estrellas negras, un mazo de cartas estaba en el centro de la mesa, apilados ordenadamente. 

— Exactamente ¿qué vas a hacer? —. Preguntó por fin Iwaizumi. 

— Cariño, te acaba de salir la rueda de la fortuna, este es tu momento, solo preguntale a las cartas y ellas te responderán —, le dijo Tendou sentándose a su derecha, Bokuto se sentó a su izquierda y el joven al que llaman Toto se sentó frente a él, mezclando las cartas con vehemencia. 

— ¿Aún lo estás pensando? —. Preguntó el chico frente a él —. Mi nombre es Oikawa Tooru, pero me dicen Toto, más bien, Tendou me lo dice, esto no es nada raro, ni nada te pasará, no te preocupes. Tendou sintió que necesitabas esto, es muy perceptivo con las auras, pero, siempre queda en ti si quieres o no que hagamos esto —, le explico de manera gentil.

¿Le serviria? No estaba seguro, nunca había creído en ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera creía demasiado en la iglesia. El alcohol en su sangre lo hacía actuar de forma impulsiva y tal vez no fuera tan malo, quizás le podrían decir la verdad, le abririan los ojos y aceptaria lo que pasaba en su vida.

— Creo que esta bien, pero no sé de estas cosas, sinceramente —, confesó. 

— De eso me encargo yo, para no marearte tanto haremos una tirada de tres cartas, la primera carta nos informará de la situación actual en la que estas, la segunda representa las acciones que puedes realizar, son tus opciones; y la tercera carta nos dirá los resultados que podemos esperar si realizamos las acciones aconsejadas —, explicó con sumo de detalle, terminando de mezclar las cartas —, bien, veamos que te dicen las cartas —, sacó la primera carta del mazo y la miró detenidamente.

— ¿Qué significa? —. Preguntó un tanto dudoso.

— La muerte invertida, me lo venía venir —, comentó Tendou.

— Estas pasando por un dilema, tienes miedo o te resistes a un cambio, estás estancado por un excesivo apego, ¿acaso estas en una relación? —. Preguntó —, porque si es así, no quiero hacerte sentir mal pero, vos sabes que ya no da para más pero sigues ahi —, Iwaizumi abrió los ojos sorprendido y se mordió el labio —, lo siento yo...

— No, esta bien, supongo que eso me afirma que tenía razón —, dijo rápidamente, totalmente devastado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —. Indago Bokuto,

— Que eso comprueba que si me estaban engañando.


	3. El Juicio

El ambiente se volvió tenso luego de las palabras de Iwaizumi, ahora podían entender porque parecía tan desanimado, porque olía tanto a alcohol, su corazón estaba lastimado, su ser estaba agobiado todo porque su amado estaba jugando con él.

— Voy a prender uno de mis sahumerios violetas —, dijo Tendou levantandose del sillon.

— ¿Más café? Tengo cigarrillos también —, ofreció Bokuto.

— Por favor, ambas cosas me vendrían bien —, trato de sonar animado el pelinegro mientras que el peligris asentía y salía del consultorio —, ¿podrías continuar? —. Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Oikawa

— Claro —, respondió él mientras sacaba otra carta del mazo.

— ¿Cuál es? —. Preguntó Tendou mientras que movía el sahumerio violeta de un lado al otro.

— El juicio, las cartas tratan de decirte que debes dejar de vivir en el pasado, que debes empezar una nueva vida, que es hora de moldear tu destino y eso podría significar tomar esa decisión importante y ponerle fin a ese ciclo del cual no puedes salir —, explicó y luego sacó otra carta del mazo —. El sol... es una buena señal, significa que lograrás estar en armonía, en todos los aspectos, encontrarás un orden, prácticamente las cartas te dicen que las decisiones que tomes a partir de que tengas tus objetivos claros encontraras la felicidad que anhelas —, le dijo con un tono contento, no le hubiese gustado que las cartas le dijeran que todo saldría mal o que aún no se podría recuperar de un fracaso amoroso.

— Eso es bueno, muy bueno, ¿lo quieres en palabras simples vida? Manda a la mierda a ese estupido, ja, hombres tenían que ser —, se quejó Tendou mientras veía entrar a Bokuto con más café y su caja de cigarrillos.

— No sé si reirme o sentirme ofendido —, respondió el peligris.

— Lo que más te guste lindo —, respondió el pelirrojo guiñandole un ojo.

Iwaizumi le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y dejó que el humo se escapara de sus labios. Sintió que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecian por un momento, que su alma escapaba de su cuerpo y que ya no sentía nada, ni amor, ni dolor, nada.   
Ushijima había sido su pareja desde que terminaron la preparatoria, creía que estarían juntos toda su vida, que compartían más cosas, que adoptarian un gato negro en su departamento compartido, aunque a Ushijima nunca le habían gustado los gatos, había sido tan iluso.   
Por eso sus besos no sabían igual, por eso sus noches juntos eran tan extrañas, cada vez que lo tocaba se sentía asqueado, como si algo le dijera que esas manos habían estado sobre el cuerpo de alguien más. 

Luego de terminar su cigarrillo y el café que le había preparado había decidio irse, quizás dormiría en uno de los hoteles cercanos, no sabía a dónde iría pero estaba decidido a no volver a su departamento. Porque allí estaba él y cuando lo mirara a los ojos volvería a caer, no quería eso. 

— ¿Tienes idea de a dónde ir? —. Le había preguntado Oikawa cuando salieron del local, el chico de cabello color chocolate debía volver a su casa y se había ofrecido a acompañarlo para que no le pasara nada, eso hizo sentir al pelinegro menos solo.

— Quizás me quede en algún hotel, no lo sé, ah, de todas formas, no tengo planeado volver a mi departamento, no hoy, menos en este estado, todo lo que me dijiste hoy sería en vano —, confesó.

— ¿Aún lo amas? —. Preguntó él.

— Sinceramente no lo sé, pero duele, hemos pasado tantas cosas, hemos vivido tanto, he dado tanto por él —, dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —, supongo que no es para mí, espero que al menos sienta algo por la persona con la que esta, al menos espero que haga feliz a esa persona, porque parece que ya no lo conozco, sus acciones me parecen extrañas y si también esta utilizando a su amante, no lo perdonaría —, dijo firmemente sorprendiendo a Oikawa aquel pensamiento de Iwaizumi le pareció admirable. 

— Quedate en mi casa, hay lugar de sobra —. Le había propuesto y él aceptó, sin pensarlo demasiado, ¿qué podría salir mal?


	4. El Colgado, carta invertida

Cuando despertó, se sintió abrumado, un dolor de cabeza agobiante provocó que soltara más de un quejido, sin darse cuenta donde se encontraba, se paró notando que había estado durmiendo en un sillón, pero ¿dónde estaba? Sus recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban borrosos pero sentía su corazón pesado, como si algo le doliera. 

— ¿Despertaste? —. Una voz lo descoloco. 

Allí estaba, vestido con un pijama a rayas, rascando uno de sus ojos, como si también se hubiese levantado hace poco. Allí estaba el chico que le había leído las cartas la noche anterior, el que le había revelado una verdad obvia pero que él no quería aceptar. Se sentó de golpe en el sillón mirando a la nada, mientras que todos los recuerdos venían a su cabeza de golpe.

— ¿Estas bien? —. Preguntó preocupado por la reacción del pelinegro.

— Si, si, me acabo de acordar de todo lo de ayer, dios, que pelotudo soy —, respondió. 

— Ey, a no desanimarse, al menos ya tenes las cosas claras, bueno, más o menos —, trato de animarlo Oikawa —, ¿quieres un café? ¿un té? Tengo té verde —, ofreció viendo como su mascota aparecia de la nada.

— ¿Un gato negro? —. Preguntó Iwaizumi mientras que el felino se acercaba a él.

— Me gustan los gatos —, respondió el de cabello color chocolate yendo a la cocina.

— ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida? —, murmuró sin ser escuchado y tomando al pequeño gato entre sus brazos.

— ¿Entonces? —. Hablo Oikawa para que elija el té negro o el verde.

— Té verde, hay que combatir el estrés —, comentó con gracia.

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Iwaizumi se dispuso a ir a hablar con Ushijima, aunque no estaba seguro de encontrarlo, ya eran las 9 de la mañana y él siempre trabajaba los sábados hasta la noche, pero al menos podía ir a su departamento a cambiar y a pensar un poco.

Oikawa por su parte, luego de haber desayunado con el pelinegro y haber intercambiado número fue a su trabajo con un buen ánimo, un buen ánimo que fue por el drenaje cuando le llegó un mensaje. 

— ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? —. Le pregunto Tendou cuando llegó a su lugar de trabajo. 

Dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiendo que se escapaba su felicidad.

— Oh no, esos suspiros yo los conozco, cuántas veces te lo he dicho, debes aprender a soltar, tenes al colgado invertido durante un par de meses y lo sabes —, lo regaño el pelirrojo.

— Es que, sé que solo es físico, sé que no me quiere, pero siempre vuelvo, no puedo, es más fuerte que yo, me gustaría poder decirle que no, pero cada vez que me manda un mensaje terminó cediendo, no creo que las relaciones físicas están mal, pero cuando de los dos comienza a sentir algo más por el otro esto pasa —, se lamentó.

— Uno no elige en cuestiones del corazón, simplemente pasa, a veces es pasajero, a veces es duradero, puede lastimarte o sanarte. Debes aprender a entender tus propias señales, las cartas no siempre te dan la respuesta, a veces solo tienes que plantearte las cosas y ver, por vos mismo, lo que esta pasando a tu alrededor, lo que te esta pasando a vos. Te lo puedo repetir mil veces pero él que se tiene que dar cuenta y actuar, siempre vas a ser vos.


	5. La Torre

Se cree que "La Torre" marca la ruptura de alguna estructura que nos mantiene sujetos a un error, al menos eso le había dicho Oikawa en una de sus recientes conversaciones. Después de todo, Ushijima había desaparecido cuando volvió a su departamento, una junta del trabajo en Córdoba había dicho, pero ya no sabía si podía creerle. Pasaron algunos días, días que se volvieron semanas, semanas que se transformaron en un mes y de cierta forma le sirvió. El apoyo incondicional que le brindaba Oikawa le había ayudado a sanar, hasta podía decir que estaba empezando a sentir algo más. El chico de cabello color chocolate también tenía sus propios problemas, se encontraba en una relación basada solo en lo físico y había dejado de hacerlo sentir bien, quería ser amado, quería despertar con alguien a su lado y disfrutar de una buena taza de té mientras que Copito, su gato negro, pedía mimos de parte de ambos.

También había formado una gran amistad con Tendou y Bokuto, aunque en ocasiones no podía entender a Tendou, era una persona muy entusiasta pero sería a su vez, siempre citando referencia a sus cartas, casi siempre que lo veía estaba con alguna piedra o un sahumerio en la mano, vistiendo de rojo, "es contra la envidia" siempre decía. 

Llegó al lugar en donde se suponía que se reunirían con Ushijima, él había elegido el sitio, una cafetería a una cuadra del lugar de trabajos de sus amigos, por lo que se sentía un poco más seguro. Pidió un café y la duda se instaló en su pecho cuando lo vio llegar, ahi estaba, con un traje negro, el que solía usar para ir a trabajar, lo reconocía perfectamente, así como también recordaba la vez que olía a la fragancia de alguien más.

— Ha pasado un tiempo —, dijo el pelicastaño sentándose frente a él y Iwaizumi sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

— Si, bastante tiempo en realidad —, respondió como pudo.

— ¿De qué querías hablar? —. Preguntó sin expresión alguna, clavando un puñal en su corazón.

Si, ahora podía verlo, la persona que tenía delante de él no era la que amaba, no era aquel chico de la preparatoria que lo miraba con cariño, que le decía que lo amaba, esa persona había dejado de existir y solo quedaba un desconocido con que alguna vez compartió cama.

— Creo que es evidente, quiero que terminemos, si es que en aún seguía pensando que estábamos en una relación, simplemente era eso, puedes quedarte con el departamento, no importa, encontraré un lugar en el que vivir , por cierto —, dijo disfrutando la perplejidad en la mirada de Ushijima —, no quiero tener que ver nada más con vos, espero que quede claro. Sin más que decir, es todo, me voy —, dijo levantándose, terminando el café que había pedido —, y no hace falta que pages el café —, aclaró dejando un billete en la mesa.

— ¡Iwa! Que raro que andes tan temprano por acá, pensé que ibas a venir más tarde —, dijo un contento Oikawa entrando en escena, sin notar la presencia de Ushijima.

— Oikawa —, dijo el pelicastaño al verlo tomando desprevenido al chico —, vos... ¿lo conoces? —. Preguntó refiriéndose a Iwaizumi.

— Es mi amigo, de todas formas ¿por qué te interesa? —. Respondió entre enojado e intrigado, entonces, unió los hilos en su cabeza, el chico con el que salía Iwaizumi era Ushijima y la persona con la que estaba engañando a Iwaizumi era él —. Sos un hijo de puta —, soltó totalmente enojado —, tuve que haberlo sabido ¿no? Así que solo era eso ¿un amante? ¡Eso es lo que menos me interesa! Yo... ¿cómo pudiste? ¿me estuviste utilizando todo este tiempo ocultandome que tenías pareja? ¡¿cómo podes ser tan...?! —. Las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta mientras que contenía las lagrimas.

— Espera, ¿él es el chico del que me hablaste? —. Preguntó Iwaizumi sin salir de su asombro y viendo como Oikawa asentía —, ah, no, yo te mato.

Sin pensarlo demasiado Iwaizumi ya estaba sobre Ushijima, mientras que todos a su alrededor se giraban a ver la pelea.


	6. La Estrella

— No debiste haber hecho eso —, le dijo Oikawa vendando sus heridas.

— Se lo merecía, si no hubiese aparecido Boku lo hacía mierda —, dijo enojado para luego quejarse cuando Oikawa presiono uno de los moretones que tenia en su rostro.

— Gracias —, soltó de repente sorprendiendo al pelinegro —, aunque no entiendo el porque de tus acciones, yo era la persona con la que él te engañaba —, dijo frustrado.

— Pero vales mil veces más que él —, respondió haciendo que Oikawa se pusiera colorado.

— Iwa... no sé si...

— ¿A qué le tenes miedo? —. Indago él sabiendo el porque de sus reacciones, porque se sentía igual, en algún punto Oikawa llego a gustarle de una forma tan calmada, bella y refrescante.

— ¡Le tiene miedo al éxito! —. Escucharon gritar a Tendou desde el local provocando que ambos rieran.

Después de la pelea con Ushijima se quedaron fuera del local porque Oikawa tenía miedo de que Iwaizumi se rompa si se movia del suelo. 

— ¿Crees que sea correcto? —. La inseguridad del chico fanático de Twenty One Pilots se notaba, pero, Iwaizumi había dejado de dudar tanto desde que lo conoció, desde que escucho su risa con atención y le hizo latir de nuevo el corazón.

— Mmmm —, dijo jugando un poco con él —, preguntale a las cartas —. Agregó en un tono divertido, dejando aturdido a Oikawa para luego unirse a las risas de aquel chico que lo tenía enamorado.

— Awww más lindos, yo quiero uno así —, dijo Tendou mirandolos desde el umbral de la puerta.

— Hola, yo existo ¿sabias? —. Dijo un tanto molesto Bokuto acercandose a ellos, tuvo que alejar a Ushijima de Iwaizumi o iban a terminar mal, además aprovecho para hacerle saber que si se volvía a meter con ellos la iba a pasar muy mal.

— Es que me gustan los pelinegros —, comentó divertido el chico pelirrojo.

— ¿En serio? —. Preguntó Bokuto alzando una ceja.

— Si pero... —, arrastro cada silaba mientras que se acercaba a él para luego tomarlo de la cintura —, tengo debilidad por los peligrises y tengo un novio muy lindo con esa notalidad de pelo —, dijo acercando su rostro al de Bokuto.

— Que suerte la tuya —, le siguió el juego a Tendou acercandose cada vez más.

— ¡Ey! No coman frente a los pobres —, dijo molesto Oikawa.

— Pero no me la bajes así, pensé que teníamos algo —, comentó dramático Iwaizumi provocando risas de todos.

— Bueno, vamos adentro, preparé café —, dijo Bokuto apartandose de su pareja.

— ¡Voy por mis sahumerios! —. Exclamó alegre Tendou entrando al local.

— ¿Me vas a tirar las cartas? —. Le pregunto el pelinegro a Oikawa mientras entraban.

— Eso no se pregunta lindo —, respondió el mientras que cerraba la puerta.

Ya eran pasadas las siete de la tarde y "VAUYOD" volvia a abrir sus puertas.


	7. Curiosidades sobre el Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada ACLARO que las interpretaciones de las cartas están basadas (más que nada) en el libro "Tarot: el arte de vislumbrar lo que puede acontecer" de Elizabeth Fernández, teniendo en cuenta, eso ¡sigamos!

\- Esto es algo de lo que me percate cuando termine de escribir todo el au y fue como FOA, la cuestión es: el número 6 corresponde a la carta de "Los Amantes" (el au son 6 partes), transmite reciprocidad, intercambio, cooperación, equilibrio y belleza.

\- La primera parte se titula "Los Amantes, carta invertida", esto suele reflejar una separación, una tentación, un fracaso amoroso, incluso la pérdida sentimental o tal vez una relación de efectos negativos que no aporta nada a nuestro crecimiento personal.

\- El local de Bokuto y Tendou se llama "VAUYOD" y esto si lo separamos en "VAU" y "YOD" son letras hebreas y cada una se asocia a una carta: "VAU" a "Los amantes" y "YOD" a "La rueda de la fortuna", ¿acaso no se preguntaron qué significaba el nombre del local? Prácticamente el destino le decía a Iwa "amigo ahi es".

\- La segunda parte se titula "La muerte, carta invertida" eso se interpreta como un miedo, una resistencia al cambio, una apatía o incluso habla (checate esta) de un estancamiento por un excesivo apego a la situación actual.

\- La tercera parte se titula "El Juicio", dado que la explicación esta en la narración, explico que significa si esta invertida, refleja obsesión, negarse a una oportunidad de cambio, bloqueo en una situación problemática.

\- La cuarta parte se titula "El Colgado" si esta al derecho se interpreta como la necesidad de cambiar nuestro punto de vista, tal vez nos encontramos totalmente bloqueados en algo debido a nosotros mismos. Si la carta esta invertida significa que no podemos romper con el pasado, que pasamos por una excesiva rigidez de pensamiento, de egolatría y empecinamiento, habla de alguien que solo persigue fines egoístas o de un vínculo puramente físico.

\- La última parte se titula "La estrella", la misma si esta al derecho significa paz, tranquilidad y curación. El comienzo de un nuevo ciclo pero si esta invertida se habla de pesimismo, dudas, negativismo y egoísmos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Eso ha sido todo! Espero les haya gustado, pueden pasarse por mi perfil seguramente vaya subiendo más relatos cortos (anteriormente publicados en twitter). 
> 
> Que los astros se alineen y les den buena fortuna. Por hoy, la casa de tarot de Fuwu cierra sus puertas.


End file.
